


Lumiere

by alyciaclebnam



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyciaclebnam/pseuds/alyciaclebnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Tenerife Sea". Established Camren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumiere

_You look so wonderful in your dress_  
_I love your hair like that_  
_The way it falls on the side of your neck_  
_Down your shoulders and back_

It was in these moments that she thought she loved Camila most.

With gently curled hair cascading down her shoulders, and a close-fitting dress hugging modest curves, she looked like the first snowfall after a dreary autumn.

She epitomized every metaphor of perfection, and Lauren was almost helpless to avert her gaze.

_We are surrounded by all of these lies_  
_And people who talk too much_  
_You’ve got the kind of look in your eyes_  
_As if no one knows anything but us_

The flashing lights didn’t faze Lauren in the slightest, because the brightest light of them all was standing three feet away from her. Who could be distracted by twinkling stars when the sun was shining in full force?

The voices that clamored for the girls’ attention were pushed to the back of her mind as she subtly focused on the one before her. Lauren’s eyes trailed over Camila’s features, from the warmth of her russet eyes, to the slight rosiness of her cheeks.

Only when she’d settled on looking at the bow of Camila’s lips did Lauren register that she was being addressed with a microphone, and that a camera was inches away from her face. Flushed, she chanced a look at Camila, only to be met with a raised eyebrow, and then an amused grin.

Completely flustered now, Lauren’s blush crept down her neck and she timidly asked the interviewer to repeat his question.

_And should this be the last thing I see_  
_I want you to know it’s enough for me_  
_‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need_

Despite her earlier embarrassment at being caught out, Lauren spent the rest of the interview not-so-accidentally making eye contact with the younger girl.

She was pretty sure that the only thing she ever needed in life was Camila’s answering smile.

She vaguely felt the pounding of her pulse in her ears, something that probably should have been borne of anxiety, and caused by the swarms of cameras surrounding them. But Lauren could only register the affection in Camila’s eyes as they met with her own.

Absentmindedly, she supposed that this was what pure, unadulterated love felt like.

_I’m so in love  
So in love_

The interviewer’s final question was answered, and the girls were shuffled off to stand before the next camera. In the midst of the three other girls, Camila gently brushed her fingers against Lauren’s, as if in reply to the unspoken declaration of feelings.

Lauren resisted the urge to claim Camila’s lips then and there.

_You look so beautiful in this light_  
_Your silhouette over me_  
_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_  
_is the Tenerife Sea_

Later that night, Lauren considered that perhaps she loved Camila even more when they were laying in bed together, legs tangled and faces so close together that they were sharing breaths.

The room was unseasonably warm, so their nest of blankets had been pushed to the floor. Instead, they lay under the cover of the moonlight streaming in through the window.

One of Camila’s arms was hovering close by Lauren’s shoulder. She was idly playing with her own shadow, passing it over and along Lauren’s body, seemingly entranced.

Lauren couldn’t help being endeared at the sight. However, Camila soon abandoned her shadow play in favor of locking eyes with her and softly pressing their mouths together.

In the dim light, Lauren whispered her love against Camila’s lips, and Camila reciprocated with dragging fingernails, marking her ardor against Lauren’s back.

_And all of the voices surrounding us here_  
_They just fade out when you take a breath_  
_Just say the word and now we’ll disappear_  
_into the wilderness_

Maybe she loved Camila most when she was standing onstage, eyes closed in the heat of the moment. On this particular night, her voice soared above the heads of the crowd seemingly effortlessly.

Lauren admired her passion.

There was nothing quite as exhilarating as singing before a crowd of thousands, but Camila seemed unaware of their presence as she sang. The same could be said for Lauren, who was paying more attention to the girl in question.

The screams of their fans, the sounds of the other girls singing, they all grew faint in Lauren’s ears… until she almost stumbled over her own feet because she wasn’t paying attention.

Righting herself, she was reminded of their audience, and just how many people could have seen her blatantly staring. Somewhere in the back of Lauren’s mind, a voice taunted her with the word ‘reputation’.

_And should this be the last thing I see_  
_I want you to know it’s enough for me_  
_‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need_

It was the strangest feeling – the comfortable nervousness that settled in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought of Camila. Lately, however, the nervousness was leaning more towards _un_ comfortable.

She knew that they could only stay in their bubble of solitude for so long before Camila would want to declare themselves to the public. When it happened, Lauren had pleaded with her, asking for more time and patience.

Camila could only hold out for so long though, and when she brought it up again soon afterwards, Lauren began to ignore her requests. She would have argued with her, but reasoned that “what’s wrong with staying like this” wasn’t a very compelling argument.

What _was_ wrong with staying the way that they were, anyway? Wasn’t love enough?

_I’m so in love  
So in love_

Lauren should have seen it coming.

Camila had started becoming distant. It was all Lauren could do to play pretend and continue as if nothing had changed. But she was growing worried.

She likened their situation to going up the steepest part of a rollercoaster, and eagerly anticipating the drop. However, she’d reached the top of the hill and was suddenly hit with dread; she was about to fall two hundred feet over the edge, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. All she could do was wish that she’d stay in that spot for just a while longer.

So she wished.

And as she fell, she was hit full-force with the love that she was too scared to show.

_Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me_

Watching Camila fall out of love with her was torture like no other. They didn’t touch anymore, and nor did they speak. She didn’t know what to do.

Lauren walked around each day feeling hollow, absently scratching at the skin above her heart.

As she lay in bed at night, she would still leave a space to her left, just in case Camila decided to come back to her. Each night, when she grew tired of waiting and began to close her eyes, she pictured their kisses.

Every sad song on the radio seemed to encapsulate her heartbreak.

Though she loved Camila fiercely, Lauren was ultimately too scared to shine a light on their relationship. So Camila had forcefully taken a step away from her and left her in the shadows.

_And should this be the last thing I see_  
_I want you to know it’s enough for me_  
_‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need_

Lauren wanted so desperately to hate Camila’s new romantic interest, but he was kind-hearted, funny and intelligent, all of which Camila deserved. Most of all, however, he was unafraid to love her openly.

By the time Lauren worked up the courage to fight for her, for _them_ , it was too late. Camila had moved on. And she couldn’t do anything but accept that fact.

It took Lauren forever to figure out, but she finally realized that she truly loved Camila _most_ when she was happy.

So, she reluctantly allowed Camila’s new love to blossom uninterrupted, while she herself was left to wither in the dark, alone and scared.

_I’m so in love_  
_So in love_  
_Love, love, love_

Thoughts of Camila still ran rampant in her head, and Lauren didn’t think that they would stop any time soon.

Her mind replayed every moment, and she relived every feeling. All the times that she had compared Camila’s beauty to that of winter’s first snowfall, the way her character shone as bright as the sun… and the way that she loved her.

_You looked so wonderful in your dress_  
_I loved your hair like that_  
_And in the moment I knew you back_

In the end, she discovered that her feelings for Camila were more like a snowstorm than a flurry, found out that staring at the sun would blind you, and learned too late that love wasn’t simply a passive experience.


End file.
